speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane True series
Jane True series by Nicole Peeler. Genres and Sub-Genres Light Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The story centers on Jane True, a 20-something misfit living in a small Maine tourist town. She works at a small bookstore, takes care of her sick father, and has an abiding love for the sea. Jane has been an outcast in the town her whole life. Her mother made big waves, first when she appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared in much the same way when Jane was a child. But things only got worse when Jane’s high school sweetheart drowned. The community blamed Jane for his death and she suffered a breakdown she has only partially recovered from. She finds solace in the water. But when she finds a body during a late night swim, her world is turned on its ear. The dead man isn’t human and that discovery is quickly followed by the revelation that she isn’t entirely human either. Quickly, Jane finds herself immersed in the supernatural world and thrown together with Ryu, the vampire investigating the murder of the man Jane discovered. ~ Tempest Rising | Red Hot Books BOOK ONE: In Tempest Rising, Jane learns that her mother was a selkie, not a human, and that Jane's own strange attraction to the ocean is caused by her supernatural genetic heritage. After Jane finds a murder victim in the ocean, she meets Ryu, a vampire who is investigating that murder and the murders of several other half-human supernaturals. Love/lust blossoms, and the two seem to be headed for an HEA, but maybe not. Other supporting characters include Anyan, a Barghest whom Jane knows, at first, only in big-doggie form; Nell, a Gnome who becomes Jane's mentor; and Trill, a protective Kelpie. Jane also learns that a number of her hometown acquaintances are supernaturals. The story arc of the series begins in book 1 as a number of female halflings disappear and Jane seems to be a target of an unknown villain. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jane True Lead's Species * Half Selkie, half human Primary Supe * Sea fae and vampires What Sets it Apart * Selkie as a lead character Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series Jane True series: #Tempest Rising (2009) #Tracking the Tempest (2010) #Tempest's Legacy (2011) #Eye of the Tempest (2011) #Tempest's Fury (2012) #Tempest Reborn (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 4.5. Something Wikkid This Way Comes (2012) ~ eShort * 6.5?. "The Inside Man" (2013) in Carniepunk (Capitola, Moo, Shar) Other Series by Author onsite Jinni series ~ NEW! World Building Setting: * Rockabill, Maine, * Borderlands (i.e., Chicago); royal court for the Alfars; Places: * Compound: royal court for the Alfars * Quebec * Eastport * Boston * Chicago * Borderlands * Atlantic * Capitola * Belize * London * Paris * York * Brighton 'Supernatural Elements': Selkies, vampires, kelpie, sea fae, Satyr, many types of fae, Gnome, Barghest, dragons, elementals, alchemy, djinn, Harpies, Succubus, genie's lamp, halflings, spirits; Alfar Monarchs, omniscient undersea monster, various types of shape-shifters, dog can heal with a lick; The Powers That Be, , , , 'Glossary': * Alfar: among the strongest supernaturals because they can use all four of the elements: fire, air, earth, and water. * Barghests: monstrous black dog with fiery eyes, huge teeth and claws—some can change shapes to any living being; can vanish in flames; * Red Queen & White King: two ancient dragons—the world is in danger from their regeneration; The dragons are the elemental offspring of the Air element after she was raped by the Fire element eons ago, and they are—and always have been—pure evil; they cannot be truly killed; * Naga: serpent deity—Hindu, Buddhist; * Two Formed: shape-shifters; * Baobhan Sith: Vampire * Nahual: Shapeshifer * Spriggan: Groups and Organizations: * World This is a world filled with an eclectic assortment of supernaturals, including vampires, various types of shape shifters, and many types of fae. They all live under the radar—hiding their true natures from the humans of the world. Many hold positions of power in human governments so they can ensure that any accidental sightings can be quickly covered up. The series heroine is Jane True, who lives in small-town coastal Maine with her father. Her mother disappeared years ago when Jane was a child—never to be heard from again. Jane feels like a pariah because of her mother's strange behavior and because of her own connection with the drowning of her boyfriend several years ago. In book one, Jane learns the truth about her genetic heritage. She is a halfling with a human father and a selkie mother. The series follows Jane on a series of dangerous adventures as she interacts with the haughty members of the Alfar—the pure-blood supernaturals who like to think that they rule the supernatural world. The Alfar are among the strongest supernaturals because they can use all four of the elements: fire, air, earth, and water. The Alfar don't like halflings, and they really don't like Jane because she has so much power and so little respect for them. ~ Fang-tastic:: JANE TRUE Protagonist ✥ Jane True: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Tempest Rising (2009): Living in small town Rockabill, Maine, Jane True always knew she didn't quite fit in with so-called normal society. During her nightly, clandestine swim in the freezing winter ocean, a grisly find leads Jane to startling revelations about her heritage: she is only half-human. Now, Jane must enter a world filled with supernatural creatures alternatively terrifying, beautiful, and deadly- all of which perfectly describe her new "friend," Ryu, a gorgeous and powerful vampire. It is a world where nothing can be taken for granted: a dog can heal with a lick; spirits bag your groceries; and whatever you do, never-ever-rub the genie's lamp. If you love Sookie Stackhouse, then you'll want to dive into Nicole Peeler's enchanting debut novel. ~ Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler - FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Tracking the Tempest (2010): Tracking the Tempest begins four months–and one eyebrow sacrificed to magical training–after the close of Tempest Rising. During that time, Jane’s been busy honing her supernatural powers and enjoying her newfound sense of confidence. Rockabill may not yet be heaven, but she’s realized it’s home. Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and Ryu—Jane's bloodsucking boyfriend—can't let a major holiday go by without getting all gratuitous. An overwhelming dose of boyfriend interference and a last-minute ticket to Boston later, and Jane's life is thrown off course. But Ryu’s best laid plans inevitably create more upheaval than even he can anticipate, and Jane winds up embroiled in an investigation involving a spree of gruesome killings committed by a being of tremendous power . . . . . . who, much to Jane’s surprise, happens to be another halfling. ~ Goodreads | Tracking the Tempest #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Tempest's Legacy (2011): After a peaceful hiatus at home in Rockabill, Jane True thinks that her worst problem is that she still throws like a girl - at least while throwing fireballs. Her peace of mind ends, however, when Anyan arrives one night with terrible news . . . news that will rock Jane's world to its very core. After demanding to help investigate a series of gruesome attacks on females—supernatural, halfling, and human—Jane quickly finds herself forced to confront her darkest nightmares as well as her deepest desires. And she's not sure which she finds more frightening. ~ Goodreads | Tempest's Legacy (#3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Eye of the Tempest (2011): Nothing says "home" like being attacked by humans with very large guns, as Jane and Anyan discover when they arrive in Rockabill. These are professionals, brought into kill, and they bring Anyan down before either Jane or the barghest can react. Seeing Anyan fall awakens a terrible power within Jane, and she nearly destroys herself taking out their attackers. Jane wakes, weeks later, to discover that she's not the only thing that's been stirring. Something underneath Rockabill is coming to life: something ancient, something powerful, and something that just might destroy the world. Jane and her friends must act, striking out on a quest that only Jane can finish. For whatever lurks beneath the Old Sow must be stopped...and Jane's just the halfling for the job. ~ Goodreads | Eye of the Tempest (Jane True, #4) by Nicole Peeler ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Tempest's Fury (2012): Supernatural halfling Jane True's not happy. She's been packed off to England to fight a war when she'd much rather be getting busy with her boyfriend Anyan. Unfortunately, Jane's enemies have been stirring up some major trouble and attracting a lot of attention: making it tricky for Jane and Anyan to get any alone time. ~ Goodreads | Tempest’s Fury #5 ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Tempest Reborn (2013): Anyan may be trapped in an evil dragon and Blondie may be gone, but Jane knows one thing: she's not about to give up. She's ready to tear down heaven and earth to save her lover, despite those who believe he's lost. Luckily for Jane, those who've given up on Anyan do not include those closest to her. Defying The Powers That Be, Jane and Company form their own crack squad of misfits, in whose hands the fate of the world may well rest. With a little help from her friends, the Universe, and lots of snacks, Jane embarks on her greatest adventure yet, confident that with great sacrifice comes great reward. The question is, who will be that sacrifice? ~ Goodreads | Tempest Reborn #6 Category:Series